Basic mechanism of the secretory process are studied in animal and human salivary gland cells. Techniques utilized include light and electron microscopy, enzyme - and immunocytochemistry, radioautography, and biochemistry. Major areas of investigations are: (1) localization of secretory and cellular proteins in developing and adult salivary glands using fluorescent and colloidal gold immunolabeling procedures; (2) quantitative immunogold labeling of secretory proteins in salivary glands of rats chronically treated with isoproterenol; and (3) localization of magainin and related peptides in frog skin and mammalian tissues.